1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a tubular honeycomb assembly with an adiabatic layer formed integrally on the peripheral wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so-called tubular honeycomb assembly constructed by enclosing the outer periphery of a honeycomb assembly comprising a plurality of independent longitudinal spaces each seperated by a partition wall has been preferably used as a complete combustor for an incomplete combusting gas, e.g. as a pipe for joining with an exhaust gas combustor such as an automobile engine. However, such a tubular honeycomb assembly has the disadvantage that its adiabatic effect from the circumferential atmosphere is somewhat unsatisfactory.